


Just another echo from the past

by SunsetSwish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSwish/pseuds/SunsetSwish
Summary: (Week 1 - Yeah or neigh)





	Just another echo from the past

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses."

Alec runs his hand down the strong neck of the animal which stands patiently, waiting for clues and commands. Alec's fascinated and it was his idea to come here today but… Magnus is hanging back. He's looking at them, Alec and the horse, but he's keeping a distance and the short fence between them.

"I might have forgotten to tell you I'm very afraid of horses," Magnus answers the silent question he can read in Alec's gaze when the Shadowhunter comes back to him, stopping on the other side of the fence.

"We haven't really ever needed to discuss horses so I didn't know." Alec glances back at the animal which is returning his gaze, probably wondering what the humans are waiting for.

"I just thought it might be-"

"Romantic to ride them, I get it." Magnus smiles. "Your ideas are always lovely, darling, but for this one, it'll be better if you just try it alone."

Alec hesitates.

"I'm not going to push but may I point out you have a pet snake which Simon swears up and down breathes fire?"

"Yes, I do. And you should be aware snakes and horses very much do _not_ go together. _Fire_ and horses don't go together either and I just so happen to have fire in my veins."

"Oh."

Magnus looks away from Alec's face and his eyes wander over the field, the horses and their keepers.

"After my first use of it… I guess it lingered on me and horses spooked whenever I was near. They're very large animals and at the time I was just a child, much shorter than they were. I will always remember the night I was alone, hiding from _everything_ even though nothing was actually chasing me except the fear… There was a stable and I scared the horses in there. They reared and neighed, they stomped their hooves but couldn't get away from me. I ran."

Alec's silent and Magnus has loved him from the start for the way he _listens_. Now, he's looking at Magnus in that particular way which makes him believe there isn't another thing in the world around them.

"I never had problems with dogs or cats, which are believed to have that sixth sense. Horses are the ones who feel it. Being born before the industrial revolution, I had to depend on them sometimes but _always_ with carriage walls between us."

"Is that why you invited portals?" Alec asks then and there is a twinkle in his eyes.

Magnus laughs, relieved. "You got to my biggest secret, Alexander. Now, past aside, I _do_ want to see you on this one. Don't mind me, I'll stand here and enjoy the view."

"Um, actually, I was counting on you being there for encouragement… but I don't want to leave when I've booked this time anyway."

"That's what I'm thinking. As for encouragement-" Magnus pulls him closer by the hand. "A kiss to take with you should work perfectly."


End file.
